Wanted Woman
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Luffy (Luka) is dying? What is her plan? How will her crew take it? A story focus on Luka in her final days till her execution. Luka is OOC, more mature. Character death Fem!Luffy OOC-ness LuffyXLaw (a little bit)
1. Chapter 1

The most wanted woman in the sea stepped inside the castle. She was alone; her friends were on the ship, guarding it with their lives, always with their lives. You might ask: where is this woman heading? She was heading to the woman who saved her life before, her friends' lives, and the mother of her dearest doctor on ship. This woman was an old hag, a witch, grandma who was 143 years old, this was Kureha.

The most wanted woman in the world wanted a final checkup done by Kureha. You might ask why go to Kureha if the woman already had a ship doctor. The answer was simple; the wanted woman didn't want her dear friends to know. She didn't want to worry her friends, her nakama, about her health.

If you couldn't tell by know, this wanted woman was Straw Hat Luka, or the Pirate Queen of this new Era. And her crew/friends were the Straw Hat Crew, consists of: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and the oldest (not beating Kureha by age) Brook. This was the infamous Straw Hats, the ones with the most freedom in the seas.

Luka slowly creped down the hallways, the walls were echoing the snores of the Isshi-20 on the other side of the wall. She chose to meet with the doctor past midnight, so she wouldn't be alerting her nakama or the villagers of her depart onto the island. Her nakama doesn't know that she left, well the one who would come close to telling was Robin or Brook; both of them stayed up really late, but they wouldn't trouble the rest of the crew, for this Luka was grateful.

The hall turned slightly to the left, ending at the stairwell. The stairwell would head to Kureha's private quarters, the place she would be in this time of night. Each step Luka took, it would echo off of the walls till she took the last step on the stony stairwell. To her right was the doctor's room, all she had to do was open the door. Walking wards the door, Luka held her breath, not realizing it till she made it to the door.

Taking a big gulp of air, Luka pushed the wooden door inwards. The room was big and opened, but the things inside of it weren't pleasing to the eye. There were cabinets filled with disgusting creatures, round objects, quills, feathers were in jars; toenails, teeth, and metal things were scattered all over the desk. The bed was in the middle of the room, the sheet (sky blue) was flat, meaning that no one was underneath it. The person who was suppose to be asleep, was on the couch that was placed in the corner, across from it was a comfy purple chair.

"Took you time gettin' here" said the hag of a doctor. She was still in her normal clothes, not night clothes, meaning she was ready for business.

"You knew" asked the mature voice of Luka. Since becoming Pirate Queen, Luka became more mature, developed, and mellow and any other word that fits into this catalog. This was one of the aspects of traveling the seas for four years (plus the break in the middle of training). Luka wasn't the same girl who punched herself in the face because of recoil, or the same one who got her head stuck into a bird's mouth. Luka became more protection of her crew, more respectful, and a bit more intellectual.

"I could smell you found an island away, with all of the trouble you bring" remarked Kureha. That one aspect of Luka's hasn't changed; she did cause trouble wherever she goes. She almost burnt down the last island because she was practicing her shooting skills, next time she leaving that to Usopp.

"I didn't mean to cause that fire."

"Well you did, and caused the Isshi-20 to be called out on the scene."

"Don't you get paid for those services?"

"Not the point," Kureha said, ending the subject. "Why did you come? Shouldn't you be causing trouble elsewhere?"

Luka made a paused before telling, this piece been on her mind since visiting her home island. "I fear this might be my last adventure, I wanted a final checkup just in case."

"Don't you have Chopper for that?"

"I don't want to worry my nakama."

"What are you going to do then? They will find out if you're dyin'" Kureha said.

"That's a part of my final wish. I made a deal with Cody; he would veto the wanted posters of my crew, all of them, if I go willing. I already deicide on that, my nakama will be official free and my death would be enough."

Kureha leaned and placed her head in her hand. "So you're givin' your life up, what's left of it, for your friends. Are you going to tell them?"

"Nah, they will try to change my mind. I wanted to keep this between me and you, please?"

"You own me big time."

"Who do you think I am a rookie? Don't worry, I will pay" Luka said with a big smile. Nami will have her butt for this, but she didn't care.

Kureha mumbled something under her breath, "Why does everyone who going to die, come to me?" A question that wouldn't get an answer to, maybe they're attracted to her?

After Check-up

"Yep, you got a few months left, what are you going to do with the time?" Kureha asked as she sat back in her seat, drinking from the jug.

"I'm going to see to it, that all of my nakama dreams are accomplished!" Luka smiled her huge smile, she got her dream and everyone else either finished theirs or one step behind. Robin found the last rune, she know about the Void. Franky got his wish, his ship sailed through the grand line and back. Brook was able to see his fateful friend again, after so many years. Zoro finally claimed his title, a suitable firstmate. Nami was finishing her last map, very close. Usopp already visited the island, but he still a bit foggy on being brave. Chopper seems to be able to cure all of the diseases on the boat, but Luka's was a special case.

The reason for Luka's shorten lifespan was because of Second Gear and Third Gear, both damaging her body (inside and out). Lucci did warn her about a shorter life, but Luka chose friends over her life, like she just did now. Her friends were her life; if they were involved then her lifespan didn't matter. As long as her nakama was safe and sound, it didn't matter.

**This might be a twoshot or threeshot, I have no clue. I only wrote this since I'm a fan of this and I been reading too much character death. Luka and other characters in this are OOC. How well did I do with this? Also should Luka have a husband (boyfriend) or child left behind? Who should it be?**


	2. Chapter 2

Nami reached for the doorknob of the kitchen, Sanji's paradise on the ship, the Thousand Sunny. She knew what was inside of there, the place to discussion. This discussion was one of a kind since it was about a certain person, and it wasn't like the meetings they usually hold, if there were any to be held. This was a special meeting since the crew would be talking, not holding back any information that they had on the person.

Nami slowly opened the door, being greeted by Sanji and a tray of deserts. The deserts were a bonus to this meeting, but it felt wrong of eating something sweet and scrumptious when talking about their friend at a time like this. Nami kindly dejected the deserts; Sanji was a bit saddened that his angle wouldn't taste his special treats, but he felt the same as everyone else.

"Boys," he added venom in his voice, "Here are some deserts." He didn't want to give away his treats to the males in the ship, but he didn't want to waste them since the women on the ship didn't want any. Usopp, Brook and Chopper each took one of the mini cakes-like deserts. Brook ate it whole while Chopper and Usopp nibbled it, they too was nervous about the discussion.

The discussion was important, it was about their friend, their mate; and this friend wasn't at the meeting. The discussion was about Luka, their captain and friend. They all noticed it over the past few months, Luka been hiding something from them, keeping them out of the loop. It was like she was acting the whole time, pretending to be her old self and covering it up.

Zoro stepped up from the corner, "Can we start now since we're all here?" All of them were there, not their captain but the crew, the pages of a book without its bind. The whole crew nodded at the question, or say 'Yeah, get the move of it Mosshead'.

"When did this first started?" asked Nami.

"Luka-san started acting strange when we left Drum Island," noted Robin.

"Did someone notice anything that happens at Drum Island?" asked Zoro.

"I remember seeing her taking off in the moonlight. Yohoho, I don't have eyes to see, skull joke" Brook said with less jokey manner than he usually has. He knew it wasn't a time for telling jokes but he wanted to lighten the mood in the room up a bit since he was without his lute. "She came back around the ending of my shift."

"Why didn't you say something before?" nagged Nami, she kicked Brook for his ignorance, he knew that Luka hasn't been herself and he never spoken up.

"It never crossed my mind" admitted Brook.

"What could have happened to Luka-sis?" asked Franky.

"Maybe she has gotten homesick? She hasn't seen her husband in a while," said Chopper. He couldn't really think of anything that would bothered Luka.

"This is Luka we are talking about, the sea calls to her like my father," defended Usopp.

"Yes, she tried save Ace till his execution was very close" said Robin. She said the taboo word, no one on this ship talks about Luka's decreased brother; especially if Luka was anywhere near. It was like a rule never spoken aloud, never to speak of him. But this was one of those times that that rule could be broken; this was a meeting of Luka's wellbeing, meaning Ace was included. But the Strawhats weren't suspecting this soon, each of them shuttered at that word.

"Is she…over his departure?' shuttered Chopper.

"Luka-san seems to over it, but maybe something made her remember about Ace-san. Maybe during our stay at Drum Island, a day came up that was eventful or important to Luka," predicted Robin.

"What else had everyone noticed?" asked Zoro, now he was serious. It's been haunting him; his captain wouldn't trust them to learn about this 'thing' or problem she was having. What type of crew were they if they couldn't protect their captain, but she's not leaning on her crew, she's keeping it to herself, bottled up inside.

"Luka seems to be more helpful in getting our dreams accomplish, like she's rushing to get done," said Nami. She recounted the number of times Luka asked about her maps and what islands she was missing off of her maps, like she was trying to be more useful. But Nami didn't have any more maps, she finally finished her world map, her dream.

"Luka even asked me if I needed any books instead of spending her money on meat" said Chopper. It was a weird day for him, they were shopping in a island and Luka ran into him at a book shop. She still had her money and asked Chopper if he needed anything from there, any materials. He thought she was trying to be helpful in getting him some items in his collection, maybe reforcing the title of greatest doctor ever.

That statement stunned the crew; Luka actually was offering her meat money for books, BOOKS! "Did you give her a checkup? Maybe she's sick?" asked Nami.

"Luka sick? I should cook her some soup" said Sanji, he was already flying into the kitchen.

"Check Curly brow too, he's lovesick" complained Zoro.

"This isn't the supba time for this" complained Franky about the oncoming fight between the cook and swordsman. "Strawhat has been checking the sea for something."

"Yeah, she's been on the figurehead way more. Maybe she's enjoying the view?" thinking out loud Usopp.

"I'm certain it has something to do with her title" noted Robin.

"She's the queen of the sea now" said Brook.

"She's my queen" cooed Sanji. He had those hearts in his eyes, his body flowing in the air.

"Maybe it's nothing" said Nami. "Maybe Luka just having a fit?"

"She would have complained" said Zoro.

"Yeah…I don't have no clue" admitted Nami.

"I don't think anyone of us has a idea" said Brook.

"If that's all, then I'm going to bed. But if something's up with Luka, keep a eye out for it" said Zoro as he walked out of the room. The other should followed suit, seeing there wasn't anything else to talk about. They all said their goodnights while they left for bed.

**Next one I'm going into Luka departure and the messages she leaves on their mirrors/doors. I might even on far enough to her execution. I'm thinking about her child being named Sace (combine of Sabo and Ace) and seems like everyone wants her husband Law. Should Sace be a female or male? Please leave a suggestion or review. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Cough…cough…cough" came from the second room to the right, the captain's quarters. The captain was coughing her poor head off, trying to keep it under control so others wouldn't hear. Her crew had no clue about her sickness, they didn't suspect a thing.

Her husband on the other hand, already heard of her illness. Law was searching through his medical books, but nothing came up; Luka already told him it was final, that she was ready. She told him that it couldn't be changed, but she could still live it out where she belongs, on the Sea with friends. Law, who knew he couldn't change her mind, was kept in a drunken state. He was depressed that he couldn't help his wife. This reaction was one of the reasons Luka chose not to tell Chopper.

Luka, the captain, already knew she had the sickness, even before it started. IN the last month, Luka started to experience these effects. Her coughing fit was usual for the last month, but this time she was in the bathroom (one location in Captain's quarters) throwing up the food from last night. The effects of this sickness included: chest hurting, barfing, sweating, coughing, hard time breathing, and many other things. But she kept them hidden from her crew; they suspect she has a smaller bladder or something.

The crew didn't suspect anything of their captain, like the fact she was dying, or using herself to save them. They were watching their captain since the meeting, but Luka didn't show them anything to make them observe her any longer. Even Robin wasn't curious of her actions, thinking she was just doing unsuspected things like she always does. Zoro, being the firstmate, watched his captain with one of his eyes closed, this action didn't go unnoticed by Luka, and so she kept her guard up.

Luka stepped back into the room, her living area; a placed that Franky built for her, saying it's time the Pirate Queen has her own space, private. It first annoyed her that she couldn't be around her friends, like at night. But for the first time Luka was glad about it, now she could hide her disease from the rest of the crew. A precious time she could have her guard a tiny bit down.

Luka knew that this wasn't right about hiding from her crew, but they would be worried and wouldn't finish their dreams. Luka smiled at the thought. Nami finally finished the last piece of the world map, Chopper has the knowledge of every doctor in the world (none of that help with Luka's disease), Usopp became a Brave Warrior of the Sea, Sanji found the All Blue. Luka was proud when they finished their dream, mostly the All Blue since Sanji cooked some good fish. He told Zeff about All blue, Zeff was smiling happy about his accomplishment.

All of her friends' dreams were completed, her last wish completed. Now Luka could move on, not regretting one bit. After everyone was asleep tonight, Luka would leave them on the ship. It was the right time since they were around a Marine Base, her shift tonight, and there was going to be a party. The party has no meaning to the others on the ship, just for fun, but to Luka it would be the 'Going Away' party.

She looked outside; the moon was still high in the sky. It was a full moon tonight, a bit relaxing more what she had planned tonight. Luka would have been stressed, but why would she? She didn't regret anything, heck she gotten to be alive and see her friends accomplish their life's dreams. That was more than she could wish for, that she was able to witness the greatest moments of their lives.

**Just a starter for the final chapters, didn't want to add anything in one chapter. I might not even add the part about the baby, seems too complex. Of course I will go through with Luffy's husband since I already mentioned him beforehand, which would be Law. Please leave a suggestion or review. **


	4. Chapter 4

During the Party

Luka slowly slipped the drink in her hands, she was observing her nakama. She was trying to memorize them into her memory. A way so she could remember her final moments on her ship, surrounded by her nakama. A joyous time before she had to say goodbye, a perfect time to remember when they first met and their greatest moments together.

Usopp and Chopper were running around together, dodging Sanji's flying kicks. Shishishi, they must have gotten into the food storage without me. Usopp fell down while he held his butt; Sanji's hit must have made its mark. Chopper went behind him, checking to check him up while running for their lives.

Zoro was drinking the sake with Nami, they were betting on who could hold down the most sake. Luka chuckled, no matter how many times they did it Nami always won, and Zoro's debt would increase. Franky was judging the contest, but he and all of us (exception of Zoro) knew who was coming out winner.

Robin was drinking her coffee, even in the time of partying Robin chose to watch. Brook was behind her, "May I see your panties?" he would ask her. That ended up with Robin smiling her famous smile, showing that she was amused by his antics.

Barley anyone notice their captain not doing what she usually does. They were too busy with their own things.

It was when the contest between Zoro and Nami finished, Luka finally gotten out of her sat. She made her way to the loser of the contest, first-mate of her crew.

"Yo, Zoro" she greeted before settling her hand on his shoulder. She easily moved him to the rails.

"Hello captain" he slurred, a still drunken from the contest he was involved in.

"I will not die, partner" she stated calmly as she could. She knew these words would mean a lot, maybe her first -mate would know of her intentions since this was the same line Roger, the first Pirate King, say to his first-mate, Rayleigh.

Zoro glazed at his captain before taking in a breath. "Neither will I, Captain. I still had a duty as your suitable first-mate, Greatest Swordsman in the world" he stated, but he still didn't think the true meaning of these words. He thought she was talking about the future day that will come, not the future that would happen tonight.

"So are the others, all of them are suitable for a Pirate Queen's crew, even better than Shanks" she said proudly, placing her hands on her hat, the strawhat. Shanks wouldn't take the hat back, saying it belonged to the Pirate Queen not him anymore. She was grateful that he says that, she grew up with this hat. This hat meant a lot to her, even Shanks remarked about that fact.

"LUKA!" yelled her other crew mates, Usopp and Chopper. They finally notice that Luka wasn't playing around with them like she usually does, especially when it's a party on board.

Luka flashed her calm face into her usual smile, a smile that a normal person couldn't do, not without being made out of rubber. She ran away from the confused/drunken first-mate, and to her playmates. This was going to be the last time that she could play with them, the last time she could hear their laughs.

"Luka, Sanji left the kitchen again. He's serving Nami so he should be away for a while" Usopp told her.

"But didn't you already went to the kitchen?" she asked, cocking her head to the right.

"You saw that? No, Captain Usopp just didn't feel the need of eating at that time, but now I'm hungry" he covered up his earlier butt-beating.

"Shishsishi, sure I want some meat" she said in her normal tone. Her tongue licked across her face.

"Let's go" said Chopper.

"Of course" she agreed while following their lead into the kitchen.

After Party, Luka's shift

It was night time, it was also time to leave. But before Luka would leave the boat, she was leaving something behind. A message to each of her crew members, so that they knew exactly how much they meant to her, how much she loved them.

She already sent a final letter to her husband, a last parting gift to show how much she loves him, even after deciding that she would spend her final moments with her nakama, without him. It was a hard choice for Luka but the seas called to her, that she was free. She wanted a last trip around the world, even in the short time that they had; visiting all of those islands with her other nakama, those outside of her crew. Law knew that this was how she was, and accepted it, but within he regretted it. That's why he kept drinking; keeping drunk made him less depression, less likely to follow her on her final adventure. He had to keep calm for his wife's depart.

You might say that it was hard for Luka. She was leaving all of those she loved, leaving her dream, and losing everything. But with this compromise with the Marines, her nakama could be saved, she was in control of her final day, and she could watch them from above. Watch them live happily with their dreams, goals; just like her brothers did for her.

Her brothers, one died while saving her, while the other died of following his dream but he did it at the wrong time. Now she was the last to die of the trio, the one who lived the longest was also the youngest of them. But now they could be the trio again, watching over the ones they cared for. They could be the whole again, the trio that was completed in the afterlife. Luka could be able to watch over her nakama, family and others from above. She would do the same thing that Ace and Sabo did for her. Luka was able to complete the promise between the three of them, to become the Queen of Pirates, and they were able to watch.

**I was trying to cover Law and her brothers more since I barley talked about them in the other chapters. I know that Zoro doesn't get drunk, he drinks till he sleeps, but I wanted Luka to say that one line to him, with him not fully understanding it. Please leave a suggestion or review **


	5. Chapter 5

Luka slowly left her boat, taking a step at a time. She was enjoying the island's peacefulness at night; everything was in harmony even on a night like this; a night like this, a night where the Pirate Queen leaves her crew to be welcomed on a marine ship; a pathway to her death. Luka could feel a tear slowly streaming down her face, she wiped it away; this wasn't a time to be crying, it was a time to remember, a time to smile and be proud of it.

She was able to save her friends from decades from being hunted; she was able to make an impact on the world like Gol D. Rogers, one of her heroes; she was able to live out her days with her nakama in their greatest moments. This was all that Luka could ever wish for, a happy ending to all of her nakama and husband. Even if he doesn't know, he got a huge present waiting for him, something to remember her by: baby panda since his bear-friend died a year ago.

Before Luka even knew it, she was right in front of the ship, the ship that leads to the end. On the ship were Smoker and Tashigi. Smoker always wanted to be the one to turn Strawhat Luka in, now he gotten his wish; Luka couldn't help but smile, now she was able to complete someone else' dream even on her death passageway. Tashigi, on the other hand, was asking Smoker if this was really necessary since Luka, more than once, helped them.

"She's wanted this to happen, plus she's a pirate," Smoker said as he took a huff from his three cigars. "It's not like we can changed this, Strawhat already decided this, no turning back."

"But Smoker-san, Luka hasn't done anything!" Tashigi shot back to her leader. This wasn't something she ever done, but she felt this was right. Luka doesn't deserved this, she always been helping both sides based on her beliefs, plus the hostages of nakama.

Before they could argue over this content, Luka jumped in. She marched up into the ship, unguarded since she chose to go willing, and said few words that changed the whole thing. "Tashigi, I'm already dying, just is the least I can do for my nakama."

"You're dying?! But wouldn't you want to be with your friends, don't they know? They wouldn't want to do this!" Tashigi shouted at the Pirate Queen.

Luka laughed at the comment, "Of course I would, but this is my final parting gift to them: Total freedom. We have been hunted down for years, they accomplished their dreams, now this was freedom they need. If I told them about my illness, they would worry and became depressed like Traffy. I don't want that to happen, they should be happy and enjoy their dreams, like I already done."

"B-But…"

"No buts', I already decided" Luka cut her off.

"Let's set sail before any one of them come calling," said Smoker as he left to his room.

"Also, now you can be with Zoro since he's not wanted" said Luka after a moment of silence.

"WHAT?!" screamed Tashigi.

"Something extra with this deal; Zoro won't be wanted by the government, he's free for you to have. It won't be against the law to be with him," Luka said, explaining her idea.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life than someone else'" asked Tashigi with a blushed face.

"Shishishi, I'm dying, there isn't nothing to it; he knows about it, so I'm not worried. He can also be a little free, free to date, shishishi" Luka laughed.

Tashigi face palmed, this girl-talk wasn't getting anywhere. "You're not afraid of dying?"

"Why should I be? I been through so many adventures that could end in death, heck I'm best friends with him! This one is just like another adventure, plus I've already accomplish my dream."

"Finding One Piece?" Tashigi questioned.

"Yep and becoming Pirate Queen! You want to know where One Piece is?" Luka asked.

Tashigi was stunned; this pirate was about to tell a marine where the famous treasure for pirates was. Did Luka have any common sense, she was about to tell her greatest enemy about their greatest treasure.

"Shishishi, I'll tell you one thing, it's not on the grand line; the rest is for you to find out, maybe on your own adventure!" said Luka as she waved her ship. The boat they were on was moving away from the island, moving away from her nakama.

"Baka," muttered Tashigi underneath her breath. Luka heard it but she didn't act on it, she was used to be called baka that it was like being called Strawhat. Heck, every time someone on the ship calls the word 'baka' Luka would turn her head to see who's looking for her.

After that both of the girls wasn't talking, each was thinking about a certain subject, like how the world's going to response to the Pirate Queen's death, either good or bad, or both like Whitebeard's. Neither of them talked, they were comfortable with the silence, something they both needed to reflect on the information that they knew.

**I didn't have a clue where to go with the girl-talk, so I mention several subjects that doesn't have any conntection to each other. I've kinda made this chapter a bit funny/romance. I'm still thinking about the speech Luka is going to give the world, maybe something about adventure, friends or family? How did you like this chapter, please leave a review or suggestion. **

**Random question: What would be a good female name for Zoro and Sanji?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dreams are meant to be accomplishing by whatever means, even if some say that they are fake. Believe me by my word, nothing fake if you believe in it, not even One Piece could be bogus. But the question is, will it be found again, or did all of the dreamers die?" Luka spoke to the crowd below. Everyone looked up at the pirate, some surprised, some writing down the speech, and others were filming to the whole world.

"Shut it!" said a nameless marine, pointing a sword at her since they knew too much that guns didn't work on this pirate. "We don't need another age of that squish!"

"Everyone does, or what would the point be in living if there weren't any dreams?" countered Luka.

"Please Luka, let's not fight over this" complained Cody, who been dreading this moment. He was sitting right next to his friend, the one who inspired him to live out his dream, and the one who believed in him when he was just a wimpy boy.

"See even Cody believes, it was his dream to become who he's is now" pointed out Luka.

"Thanks to you that I was able to believe in myself" commented Cody, loud enough for them to hear.

"Everyone needs a good kick sometimes, heck my butt still hurts from my last one, shishishi" Luka said. She soon coughed, blood spattered into her hands, which were uncuffed thanks to Cody. She quickly wiped away the blood on her shirt, hoping the others haven't seen her weaken act.

They were Marineford, again, since this time they were more than willing than to let the Pirate Queen get away. They all knew of her deal with their leader, Cody, but they bugging to his wits end to have the execution here instead of a city where the pirates could come. It wasn't a total bad idea since the only one able to get to Marineford and lived was right here, standing on her knees. They were above the other marines who came to witness the scene, and journalist who came to snap/film the beheading.

Both parties were waiting till three to start the execution of the Pirate King, much so that Cody could have a few words exchange with her.

"Sometimes it takes some hits" countered Cody, rubbing his head where he remembered Luka first hit him.

*DING* strikes the bell tower, alerting others of the time, which was three; three, the time to execute the Queen.

"Any last words, Luka? Please none concerning about One Piece" begged Cody; he didn't want to face another pirate anytime soon, not after seeing his pirate friend die.

"Awe, I was going to tell you where it was, guess I'm not now, shishishis" trolled Luka.

"What?!" screamed Cody.

"Yo, you all down there, can you hear me? Well, anyways, set sail with your friends! Live out your dreams not matter how bogus they sound! Also I'm ready to died, I got nothing to regret!" she yelled down to the people watching.

"Is that all?" asked the nameless marine, holding the sword above her head.

Luka turned her head and looked right into one of the broadcasting snails, the one broadcasting all cross the world. She was half-hoping that her crew and husband were watching, half not wanting them to see her at her lowest. She took a huge breath, her final breath, and started. "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook!" she yelled as the sword was within reaching moments of her neck, "I'm dea…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, not because of the sword. Luka was smiling as her head suddenly dropped down, no sound came out. The sword stopped in mid-swing since the marine was surprised at the sudden moment of Luka. She was dead, not because of the sword or the execution, but because of her disease. Fate has finally caught her, wanting her to died the way it intended in the first way not her Luka's way, execution.

"She's dead!" shouted the nameless marine. Everyone who was watching gasped, they didn't even see the blood or the head rolling, how could she be dead.

"How? The sword didn't even touch her!" said Cody, he voiced their thoughts.

Smoker walked behind them, cigar in his mouth. "She has a disease, you should've known before making that deal."

"Luka was dying?" asked Cody.

"Yep, and this was all for her nakama's benefit, not for you or me."

"So she planned this, she grew a lot smarter than I thought."

"She wasn't expecting to die by the disease, she was hoping for the execution to happen,' Smoker pointed out.

Luka heard all of this as she slowly left her body. She smiled at Smoker's explanation, he was sure to give her full credit. She looked up to the sky, the place that attracted her soul. Her soul followed it and was welcomed by two pairs of hands, each grabbing her up.

Luka looked around and seen two small boys, looks too much like her brothers. Both were the same age, similar cloths that her brothers' died in. Luka looked behind them; there was a bear in a orange suit and a brand new ship that looked like the Going Merry. Luka couldn't help but smiling, there they were. She looked down and seen that she was the same age as the two young boys, her brothers.

The trios of lost siblings were finally regrouped, together again in the afterlife. Now they would always be together, no matter what. They were together with others who ended in death, those that were close to them. Everyone who wasn't alive anymore lived on this small jungle waiting for others to join them in the afterlife.

But in the living world, she won't ever be died. She dies when they forget about her, much like how a dream dies.

**This didn't really end the way I wanted it too. Thanks for TenzaiTsukiyomi's suggestion this was a big help, especially about the speech (which I hope I did a good job on) part. Next chapter is mostly the crew's reactions to everything (before and after Luka's execution). I first made this intending this to be a twoshot, but it's becoming a huge story. Please leave suggestions about the next chapter or reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Back in time, after Luka left the ship**

"Yawnn… I had the best dream," said Usopp as he walked into the kitchen, to get breakfast that Sanji prepared. He stepped into the kitchen, but something was missing and he couldn't place it. He looked around to check, to be a certain noise missing from the kitchen. He placed it, "Where's Luka?"

Robin dropped her newspaper a bit and looked around; she too didn't notice a disturbance. "Maybe Captain-san is still in the bird-nest?"

"Nope, I looked," said Zoro as he walked in behind Usopp.

"Well it's not like she could go missing from the ship," said Nami standing up from her seat.

"We should look for her, Luka-Chan will be mad if she missed breakfast," said Sanji. He was bothered that his food had to wait, but his Luka-Chan came first.

"I will search her room," said Chopper as he ran out of the room, Usopp followed him out.

"Zoro, Sanji, search below deck. Franky and Brook, search on deck, maybe she's hiding," planned out Nami.

Everyone filed out of the kitchen. Nami and Robin searched in the rooms while everyone else looked in their signed placed. That's when they heard a scream, each Strawhat ran to that sound.

It came from the Captain's Quarters, inside was Chopper and Usopp. Chopper had a note in his hand, rereading the lines printed on the paper, tears swelled up in his eyes. Usopp had his focus ona certain Strawhat, tears also forming up.

"What happen?" asked Zoro, first to the scene.

Chopper waved the note in front of Zoro's face. Zoro took it from the reindeer's hands and read the lines, sweat was forming on his face

"Read it out loud!" complained Sanji.

"Dear Crew, if you hadn't notice, I'm not on the boat," Zoro started.

"Come on, read it!" said Nami.

Zoro took a breath before reading the second line, "I left the boat, not for a good reason."

"What reason?" asked Brook.

"We won't see each other again, I'm sorry. Please don't look for me."

"She leaves without telling us why, then demands us not to search for her?!" complained Nami.

Zoro looked up from the paper and looked Nami deep in the eyes for her to not interrupted him again. "As I was reading: I still have some final words, but I get it if you don't care about it. I mean why would you if your captain just left you and now she wants you to listen. Zoro, my firstmate and nakama, you had no direction,"

"That's right," commented Sanji.

Zoro grunted but he still read the letter, "but you weren't any less than I expected from a Pirate Queen's comrade, you were more. Hope you live out your dream as the World's Greatest Swordsman. I was glad I find you tied to a execution post and you joined my crew, which was only me at the time."

"You were tied up at an execution post, how?" asked Usopp, recovering from his earlier tears.

"Damn punk made a deal with me to get tied up for a whole month, but Luka seen through his plan and rescue me beforehand." There was a mixed feeling in Zoro's voice, one of pride for his captain's action, but also regret about his own actions during that time.

"What else does the letter have?" asked Nami, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, it says something about you next."

"Read it!" Nami yelled as she hit him on the head.

"Okay, wretched woman. Nami, I know you're going to double my debt for leaving. I just want to said that I hope you have fun sailing to any island you want now, since you know where they are. Also stay away from robbing angry big red nose pirates, plus pointy nose men. Stay away from weird nose people, not including Usopp."

"MY NOSE NOT WEIRD!" complained Usopp.

Nami on the other hand couldn't help but smile while crying. "You baka!" she complained.

"Nami-san, it's seems like you have a bad history with nosed people," said Brook.

"You have no idea, first there was Arlong, then clown, Buggy" said Nami. Nami's and Zoro's face looked disgusted when Buggy was mentioned. "Luka came in and helped me."

"Oh, what did it said about me?" asked Sanji.

"It doesn't get to you let, the next part is about Usopp," Zoro said. "Usopp, I lost your hammer."

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Usopp screamed.

"Tell that rich lady thanks for the boat, when you get back to show off about being the Brave Warrior of the Sea."

"I never thought about doing that," Usopp said.

Zoro continued his reading, "But if you meet Pirates again, don't point and brag like you did to me. But I'm glad that I seen you, you're funny, good shooter, and one of my nakama."

Usopp started crying about the kind/mean words his captain said about him.

"So I'm next?" asked Sanji. "I wonder what beautiful Luka-Chan said about me~"

"Curly-brow," Zoro started but couldn't finish since Sanji took the letter out of his hands.

Sanji started off where he seen his name, "Sanji, you're the best cook. I love that fish that you got from All Blue; it was the best like you said. I'm glad I spotted you, after blowing the roof of the building, but you always did this weird dance; it was funny. Oh and it was funny watching you and Zoro fight."

"Why does Luka mention our dreams?" asked Franky.

"Yeah, you're right, she does mention them in every passage, plus the part of how she might us," said Nami.

"What does this mean?" asked Zoro.

"Maybe Luka-san has a good reason to mention them; she did complete the last of our dreams last month. It was the newest thing to happen to us, she wanted us to remember, as if she trying to said that's she dying," said Robin. She didn't know how close her gotten to the right answer.

"Luka wouldn't die!" said Chopper.

"Let's finish the letter," said Brook. He was enjoying the fact that he could hear about the others' comings since he was the last to join the crew.

"I'm next!" said Chopper.

"Chopper, you're the greatest Doctor alive, can cure anything! At first I thought you were just an awesome monster, but it was a plus as having you as a doctor! You healed all of your injuries on the adventures, mostly mine. You also healed Nami from dying, oh and give Grandma my thanks!"

"That doesn't make me happy!" said Chopper as he did his little dance.

"Thanks for what?" asked Usopp.

"Maybe it's about healing me and them on the island?" asked Nami.

"Didn't she leave the ship that one time on Drum Island?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, but what for?" asked Franky.

"She might have included the reason in the letter," suggested Robin.

"Robin, you were bad the first time we met. But you saved my life more than once, I remember you getting me out of that hole, plus the poison. But remember that you are my nakama, through thick and thin, even going against the world government. I hope you found all that you needed to know about the Lost History, I would ask about it but I have no clue about it," Sanji read with heart eyes.

"You saved Luka? When?" asked Chopper.

"After she fought Crocodile, on two accounts; he sucked out the water in her body and threw her in that sand, I was by at the time" admitted Robin.

"So that's what they might when they said she died," said Zoro.

"What about the poison?" asked Nami.

"On their last fight, Crocodile ejected poison into her bloodstream. I had the antidote on me at the time," Robin said it as if it was accident that she saved Luka.

"Franky, you're a robot! I want to thank you for building me this ship; but you would've said it was your dream too. You also helped me during fighting the government, CP9, even if we were enemies. Because of you, I got this boat, saved Robin, and gotten great shipwright. I also am glad for the advancements you made to the ship" read Sanji.

Usopp and Franky both looked at each other, both gulped.

"Also, I'm glad that you're still a man!" finished Sanji, he gulped at the end.

Franky covered the man part that would have been ripped off; Robin looked at him with a amused smile. Brook would gotten the message (some of it was from Log Post) and gulped too. He was about to make an announcement of that part, but Nami shut him up beforehand.

"Brook, awesome skeleton that can poop. I'm sorry about your crew and being alone on you ship for 50 years without a shadow. I was able to get that back for you, plus a meeting with Laboon. I hope that your career in music was destroyed by coming back to the ship; it would have been a shame. I loved it when you sand Bink Sake, my favorite. Plus the music you played during the parties," Sanji read.

"Is that all?" asked Nami.

"No, there is one last passage but it isn't directed to anyone like the others," said Sanji.

"Can I see it, Cook-san?" asked Robin.

"Anything for you Robin-chan~" said Sanji with heart-shaped eyes.

Robin took the paper from his waiting hands. Before reading the paper, she spotted from blood spots on the bottom of the page. She quickly took note of the blood, it was a little wet. "I'm sorry that I couldn't said this to you in person, but I'm sorry. I can't say anything about the future, but some of you already guessed it. But I suggest reading/watching the news, it should be a big event. But don't worry, I won't die. But please, for my last command, enjoy your dreams and freedom. I wish I could be there with you."

"What does she mean?" asked Usopp. Chopper was crying at the last bit of the message.

"What is she planning?" asked Nami.

"Luka is the only one to answer these question," said Zoro.

"We had to find her!" said Sanji.

"Where would she be?" asked Chopper.

"She couldn't get far, none of the mini ships were gone," said Franky.

"We are going to look for her, no matter what," said Nami.

"No, it's captain's orders, we can't search for her," said Zoro. Everyone in the room turned their glaze and faced the Swordsman.

"But she could be in trouble!" said, well yelled, Nami.

Sanji looked guilty, "Sorry Nami-swan, but I think moss-head has a point. She doesn't want us looking for her."

Nami looked stunned, but it was Chopper who broke the silence. "She left her hat behind; she never leaves her hat behind."

"Someone could have taken her hostage and made her write the letter to inform us of not following her," suggested Robin. She showed the blood stain on the paper to the crew.

"LUKA BLOODING!" screamed Chopper.

"We have to find her fast!" said Sanji. He quickly changed sides because one of his ladies was harmed

**Law's Ship**

"Captain, someone left a gift on deck. It's for you." A nameless doctor pirate ran to his captain, holding out a small box.

The captain took a drink of the bottle in his hands, and took the gift from his crew. "I wonder what this could be," he stirred. He lifted the lid and quickly dropped it. The nameless pirate wasn't suspecting this action, but his captain ran out of the room.

Law, the captain of the ship, went into his room. He laid the box on his desk and opens the box again. Inside the box was a black/white baby bear, a panda. Law's face was covered with tears; he official broke out crying when he opened the message attached to the gift. He dropped the bottle on the floor, glass broke and liquid spread out across the floor.

The message read: To Traffy, I hope you like this, forever yours Luka.

**I know this chapter was filled with OCC, mostly the messages on the letter. This is the second chapter of the last; next one is about the aftermath of Luka's execution. Please leave some suggestions of reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since the Strawhats went looking for their 'missing' captain. They searched the area around the island, on the sea and on land, but no one seen their captain, their friend, their Luka. It was like she went missing overnight, which she did, and no one could answer any questions about her disappearance.

They soon left that island because one of their allies has sighted a marine ship leaving the area; one marine ship could mean that a dozen followed, so they took off to the next island. The island was also the closest to the last island, could be reached within a two-day ride; a possible distance for Luka to travel.

This island was a normal beach-side island, not afraid of pirates since many of their own were pirates. Nami and Sanji were the ones to search the island, they were to head back if they heard any news/sighted their 'missing' captain. Zoro stayed on watch duty in case a marine ship headed their way.

Talking about Marines, they hadn't seen one pass them, which was ever unusual since they were on their butts 24/7, it was mostly Smoker who chased them. He didn't like having the one pirate who became Pirate queen, was also the same one who escaped from his grasp, the first one to do so. But like it already been stated, none of the crew has sighted a marine ship; the only hearing about a marine ship came from their allies, a little west from where they (Strawhats) were located.

Everything on the ship was quite peaceful or very calm, without Luka round to destroy things. Brook was relaxing in his seat, near Usopp's and Chopper's fishing spot (which was being used). Robin and Franky were talking about the next location to search for Luka since Nami wasn't around to speak with.

Zoro was leaning at the edge, unlike his usual self, he wasn't sleeping. He felt ashamed that he couldn't find his captain, plus all of the pressure that the crew gave him; since he was first mate, he was suppose to take command of the ship with the Captain's leave. He didn't like the idea of disobeying Luka's final orders, but Luka was supposed to be here, giving them not on paper. It wasn't right for Luka to just drop out of the pirate business when she just accomplishes all of their dreams; it was so unlike her, so much that it bothered Zoro.

But a single scream turned everyone on the ship upside-down, not literally. Nami was running to the ship, screaming her head off. It wasn't a good sight since Sanji wasn't around; he was left at the square.

"What's wrong Nami-san?" asked Brook, second to the scene.

Tears were rolling down her face, "Luka was right, it's in the news. They're showing 'it' in the square."

"It?" questioned Zoro.

"Luka's… execution," Nami said, tears dropped from her eyelashes onto her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"The marines…gotten Luka…now they are…showing her…execution," Nami said, it hurts her getting the words out of her mouth.

"We have to go look," said Zoro, jumping down from the ship.

"WHY?!" screamed Usopp.

"We are her crew," answered Robin. She closed her book and placed it on the table. She didn't want to see her captain dying in front of her, but they were her crew.

Since Robin agreed, no one made much complaint. Even Brook came, he never wanted to see someone else die, another captain died, but this was a way to honor their death.

Everyone gotten out of the boat; running to the square so they wouldn't miss anything. When they gotten to the square, it was fairly packed tight with villagers; some was in support of the Pirate Queen (mostly feminists), they were amazed by her accomplishments. Others, like the soon-to-be-pirates were already planning on looking for One Piece. A very small amount just was proud the marines won, gotten the Pirate Queen and hopefully ended the Pirate Age.

"SANJI!" Nami yelled as she pushed through the crowd of people, the crew slowly followed her. Sanji was standing up front; they made room for him since he was a Strawhat, as they did for the rest of the Strawhat crew. Some patted their shoulders for their lost, lowered their hats as if Luka already died.

On the scene showed Luka on a platform, on her knees with Cody by her side. He had his feet hanging out the platform; they seemed to be talking to each other. Luka wore her signature smile that most of the people who were watching were in amazement of her non-fearing-death while she was so close. Her hair was behind her back, none of it covered her smiling face. Her clothes were the same ones that the crew last seen her in. She looked almost like she was just waiting for a friend, not for death (which one time she did say was her friend).

"Strawhat just smiles while they are holding her execution," said Franky.

"Maybe she doesn't know it's her execution?" guessed Usopp, he seen it before in Loguetown.

"No, Luka-san knows full and well it's her time to die," said Robin, her eyes weren't leaving the display.

"Why didn't she tell us?" asked Chopper.

"She was protecting us," said Zoro.

"Protecting us? From what?" asked Nami.

Brook and Zoro both looked at her, both knowing. "Luka was protecting us from the guilt that would be the aftermath of her death," Brook said, he knew it from his other crew.

"Look! She's saying something," yelled someone behind them.

_Of course, the person was right. Luka looked away from Cody and said to the crowd below (puls the camera)," Dreams are meant to be accomplishing by whatever means, even if some say that they are fake. Believe me by my word, nothing fake if you believe in it, not even One Piece could be bogus. But the question is, will it be found again, or did all of the dreamers die?"_

"Hmtp, she couldn't be any more right," said Sanji as he took a huff from his cigar. He own dream was called a fake, make-believed, but only two people believed in him: Luka (_his sweet)_ and Zeff (_shitty old man). _He knew that One Piece was real, he and the whole crew seen it themselves when Luka found it; which she hide (by herself since she said it would be boring adventure if the secret about the location got out).

_"Shut it!" said a nameless marine, pointing a sword at her since they knew too much that guns didn't work on this pirate. "We don't need another age of that squish!"_

"LET ME AT HIM!" Sanji yelled as he threw his cigar on the ground and went for a run at the scene (but Franky and Usopp was able to stop him).

"If they don't, then why let her say a few last words instead of chopping her head off?" asked Franky, wondering about the actions of the government.

"Cody wouldn't allow that to happen," said Zoro.

"That's Cody! He's grown!" exclaimed Usopp, he did change from the last time he (secretly) saw him at Water 7. This Cody was sitting with honor, a little regret could be seen, and his hair grown so he tied it back in a ponytail. He became more muscles and upgraded his headband.

_Luka's voice broke in, "Everyone does, or what would the point be in living if there weren't any dreams?" _

"Yohohoho, she's right of course," joked Brook.

"But Brook, you're already died," said Chopper.

Brook went into gloomy-mode and angled him at 45 degrees.

_"Please Luka; let's not fight over this," said Cody, he looked behind at Luka and the nameless pirate. _

_They started a conversation, ignoring the journalist, as if this was just a visit (_which startled some of the crew). _Only thing, and the last sentence, was from Cody, "Sometimes it takes some hits."_

"Take some hits? What are they talking about?" asked Chopper.

"Maybe they are talking about supbra battles?" suggested Franky.

"How were they talking about dreams then battles?" countered Usopp.

"Hardships?" suggested Brook.

"If they were talking about hardships, we would have been here all day," said Nami.

_*DINGG* the bell tower in the distance quieted them all. The people on the screen, other than Luka, looked grimed, as if they just seen a ghost. Luka smile grew a bit as if she was expecting this._

_The nameless marine gotten into position, standing over Luka, with his sword rose. Cody stood up and asked, "Any last words, Luka? Please none concerning about One Piece."_

"Luka going to die?" questioned Chopper as if he was expecting a happy ending to this tale.

"Seems like it, no one going to save her," said Robin. She seen the views that they showed of the surrounding area, no pirate ship was in sight; that means no one was going to save her, not even her own crew.

_"Awe, I was going to tell you where it was, guess I'm not now, shishishis" trolled Luka. Everyone near her raised their hands as if to said, 'WHAT?!'_

This got everyone laughing, or giggling in Robin's case, at Luka's behavior in her final moments. Luka sure did know how to make people happy even when she was going to be gone.

_"Yo, you all down there, can you hear me? Well, anyways, set sail with your friends! Live out your dreams not matter how bogus they sound! Also I'm ready to died, I got nothing to regret!" Luka yelled below as if they couldn't already hear her._

"Die without regrets, that's sounds like Luka," said Zoro. Sanji nodded at his acknowledgment.

"_Is that all?" asked the nameless marine, he raised the sword higher._

Now everyone was watching the scene, hoping to hear those finally words, those words that would turn her luck around; but the display on the scene surprised everyone.

_Luka turned her head, facing the closest camera, also the camera filmage that they were showing to the people across the world. She took a huge breath, most of the crew thought she would scream for meat, but that wasn't close. "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook!" Luka yelled into the camera, catching everyone off guard. They weren't expecting her to said that, but the next sentence was the most piercing, "I'm dea…" the words hang off her month, which was a smile. Her head dropped and that wasn't a cut. _

_The sword was still was in the air, no blood was seen. Luka was died, no injuries to her body but she was dead. The nameless marine checked her heartbeat and corfirm she was died._

"How did Luka died?" asked Chopper, he didn't see any wounds.

Everyone in the crowd was asking questions, like if this was a stunt or fake; but there was no one to confirm them. Everyone was talking to each other that they didn't see the Smoker walked into the view of the camera.

_"She has a disease, you should've known before making that deal," said Smoker, he was behind Cody._

"Luka had a disease, she didn't tell anyone!" screamed Usopp.

"Luka told doctor-san at Drum Island, that why she wanted to thank her. I should have seen this coming, Luka had all of the signs, plus she was rushing to accomplish our dreams so she could die without regrets," explained Robin.

Robin looked around in her teary eyes, she wasn't the only one. Nami dropped to her knees, crying; Usopp and Chopper moan with tears running down their faces; Franky tried to cover his up with his sunglasses but it didn't work since there was too much emotion. Brook took out lute, a way to express his feelings, and cried while singing a new song for Luka. Sanji was on the ground, hitting it as if to bring her back, tears stained the ground.

Zoro, he just crossed his arms and looked down, to respect the dead. He wouldn't dare to cry when his captain dies, no that wouldn't help her at all, or himself. He still regretted that he didn't notice the signs his captain was giving off.

Somewhere on the sea, a captain threw his half-filled bottle at the scene, which was his last bottle forever. Law couldn't whine anymore, the deed was done, and Luka was forever his. And that bottle was his forever last and only one thing had his love, Luffy his panda-bear; the only one to be loved by Law again.

Everyone had their own reactions to the Pirate Queen execution, they knew the treasure was true and set sails. People in villages cried since Luka touched them once, she saved them. Some, against pirates, cheered for the death of the Queen. Others who knew her personally cried and went on with their own paths. Each one had to move on, somehow, since Luka wouldn't want that. She gave up her last moments of freedom for them to have theirs.

Luka changed many people in one way or another; they were touch by her kind-heart and courage to face the impossible. Luka was their Queen, the one and only, no one could take that place. Luka hasn't died; a person dies when her name is forgotten, and who would forget their queen.

Luka was forever living; forever surround by friends and brothers alike; forever yours…

**I cried while writing this. Yep this is the final chapter, so please review/suggest (like what I should write next). Thanks for reading, forever yours… WhatifStoryTeller**


End file.
